In a variety of medium and large-scale environments where electronic equipment is used, numerous pieces of equipment such as servers, routers, switches, and other network equipment must be serviced, upgraded, installed, and maintained. For example, in a multi-seller electronic marketplace, one or more sellers can list their inventory and buyers can purchase the inventory via a networked system, such as over the Internet. The electronic marketplace example can include on-line stores including wholesalers or retailers. In other forms, the electronic marketplace can include banks, world-wide distributed enterprise systems, or on-line auction-sites. In all cases, some degree of equipment installation and maintenance must be implemented to ensure reliability of the electronic environment.